


Mr. Pennycrumb

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben has addiction to ranch dressing, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Diego loves all of his siblings, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Five getting a dog, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Sibling, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Team as Family, They love each other, mr. pennycrumb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: It all started with Five going out on a walk at midnight due to his inability to sleep at night, to him getting a dog that was obviously abandoned in an alleyway 30 minutes away from their home, and finally to his brothers and sisters absolutely having a meltdown due to the said walk.Somewhere in the middle, all of them bond over Mr. Pennycrumb.And somehow it ended with Five knowing that there is a serial killer out there who targets children like him. Just his luck.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Mr. Pennycrumb

It’s been a month since Ben has finally returned to them, alive and breathing like a normal human being. Ben could truly say that he enjoys every minute of being alive again. Ever since he realizes that he could eat again, he wasted no time into stuffing himself with various of junk foods that made Diego and the rest of his family look at him with several disapproval looks on their faces, but they made no comment about it. Even Klaus looked a little bit horrified with his eating habits but whatever he was dead for a really long time and potato chips are the best thing that happened to him. If they could all spoil Five and his sweet addiction, surely they can also sponsor his potato chips addiction. Might was well use Reginald’s vastly left wealth to indulge their cravings.

It’s been a month but he was still adjusting, but with the help of his family he is doing well every passing day. It’s currently night time, Ben is staring out his window, looking at the night sky. He glance at the clock and noted that it’s nearing 12 midnight and yet he still can’t sleep for some reason. So with a sigh he left his room in order to check on his siblings.

They all had a rule, that no one locks their door. Of course they will be given privacy and they can absolutely close the door in their rooms but never lock it. Surprisingly this proposition was accepted easily. With the 43 rooms they have, they also agreed to just use their original rooms. Although all of them are considering making Five have a much bigger room because somehow his room is a little bit smaller than the rest of them due to reasons that are unknown to them. But Five just waved of their concerns saying that he was fine with just having a room, and besides his room is closer to Ben that’s why it’s okay for him to be in his old room.

Because of that, Ben decided to go to Five’s room first to make sure that his little brother is sleeping. They are all making sure that Five is getting the proper sleep that he deserves even going so far to hide any caffeine from him during dinner time. Ben remembered the very first time they hid Five’s coffee, he actually snarled at all of them saying that if they didn’t return it he would burn down the house together with their bodies. The threat _almost_ made them return the coffee but Allison just handed Five a hot swiss chocolate drink that she said is better than coffee during the night, and if Five didn’t like the drink she would return every caffeine they hid. Five scoffed at them before taking a sip, it took a while for Five to react but when he did he glared at all of them saying that all of them are idiots before blinking to his room, the chocolate drink with him. Sufficient to say, Five loved the drink but refuses to say it outright. But they all know him better by now, so wordlessly Allison taught all of them how to make it so one of them could make Five the drink even when he didn’t ask them. So it is now a norm that during dinner Five would always have his chocolate drink, and in the morning he would be drinking 3 cups of black coffee for energy to get him through the day. It was a win-win for all of them, Five is happy with his drink and they are happy that Five is sleeping well during the night.

Ben stands in front of Five’s room, he took a peek inside careful not to make too much noise because he can’t wake his brother up. Ben opened the door fully when he realized that Five wasn’t in his bed. After making sure that yes, his little brother is out of bed he left the room. Ben ignored the worry that is starting to settle in his guts because maybe Five is in the kitchen or the living room. So really there are no concrete reason for him to panic just yet. So Ben checked the whole house and finally after 20 minutes of absolutely just searching for his brother and failing to find him Ben did what any logical brother would do.

He panicked.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five aimlessly walked around the block as he tried to clear his head. For some reason he can’t sleep tonight thus he thought it would be a good idea to just have a very late-night walk. Now that Five thinks about it, he probably should have told one of his siblings about the late-night trip he would be making but, in his defense, he didn’t want to disturb them. Also he is a grown-man capable of protecting himself so he wasn’t really worried, if anything he is itching for someone to pick a fight with him or something but the neighborhood they have is relatively peaceful. Five just snorted to himself as he thinks of how protective his siblings are towards him.

After a good 30 minutes of walking around wherever his feet would take him, he turned around to walk back home, which Five realized is a long way to go. He was thinking he could just jump back but then at the poorly lit alleyway he heard a soft whimpering, curious Five started to cautiously walk towards the noise. He took a look at the side of the dumpster and saw an abandoned puppy shivering because of how cold it is this night. Five crouched down to take a closer look at the puppy who perked up, Five smiled “Hey little guy, did someone left you here?”

Five is fully aware that the dog wouldn’t answer him but whatever, it’s not like someone would hear him talk to a dog. The puppy inches towards him until its paw touched Five’s bent knee. Five grinned as he picked up the dog, noting that even though he found it near the dumpster the dog is relatively clean and doesn’t have any fleas, so he suspected that the dog was abandoned just a few hours ago. Five stood up as he settled the dog comfortably in his arms. “I think you might be a golden retriever but I’ not sure yet…” Five mumbled as he stared to head back to the main roads away from the alleyway. A quick glance and Five can see that the puppy is a male, Five smiled as the dog’s tail wiggled “Your name will be Mr. Pennycrumb, I think it’s a good name for a dog.” Mr. Pennycrumb barked as if agreeing with him which made Five laugh.

“Let’s get you home Mr. Pennycrumb. Tomorrow I will introduce you to my dead brain siblings but they are all alright and they are my family.” Five’s earlier plan to jumped is now out of question so without any more delay he started to head back, a new-found friend in his arms.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben knows he can’t panic alone so he immediately sprinted towards Diego’s room, he didn’t even bother knocking as he straight up busted through the door, thankful that Diego immediately shot up straight alert.

“Ben what the fuck…?” Diego muttered, trying to blink the drowsiness out of his system.

“Five is missing!” in any other day Ben would probably keep his voice down given that all of their other siblings are still sleeping but right now he doesn’t care about manners “I… I checked everywhere in the house, the kitchen even outside but I can’t find him and it’s nearing 1 am already! I’ve been looking for almost 30 minutes now!”

“Five is what!?” that made Diego got out of his bed, his hand already reaching out towards his phone and a licensed gun he used for work. He wore his slippers as he and Ben left the room.

Apparently because of their ruckus, Luther’s door opened as the other man got out of his room still yawning “Why are all being this noisy?”

Diego marched down stairs not bothering to spare a glance towards Luther “Five is missing! I can’t find him that’s why I woke Diego up to help me!” Ben quickly explained as he followed Diego downstairs not waiting for Luther.

Luther’s eyes went wide with the information, he quickly went to Allison’s door knocking so loud that it echoed in the corridor. Allison opened the door with a glare “Five is missing and we need to find him. Ben and Diego are already downstairs.”

Allison’s eyes widen “You wake Klaus up I’ll go get Vanya.” She didn’t even wait for his reply as she suddenly exited her room as she went towards Vanya’s room. Luther went to go and get Klaus.

Now all of the Hargreeves are in the living room, in their pajamas. Diego looked as if he hasn’t sleep at all, Ben looked stressed, Klaus is oddly silent, Vanya is looking anxiously from where she is seated, Luther is already back from the kitchen with a pot of coffee with cups for all of them, and Allison frowned as he tried to ring Five’s phone but he isn’t answering.

“Any luck?” Diego asked as he paced around the room, texting Five hoping to get a reply.

“He isn’t answering his phone…” Allison glared at the device at her hand.

“I’ll go check his room, I think little Fivey left his phone or something.” Klaus said as he stood up already heading upstairs.

“Maybe we should all just calm down a little, I mean this is Five we are talking about…” despite her words Vanya’s worry bleeds in her tone.

“Exactly, this is Five we are talking about. Maybe he isn’t telling us something, you know how he is, what if another enemy of his has appeared?” All of them tensed at Luther’s words

Klaus returned frowning as he held up Five’s phone in his hands “Told ya, our little brother left his phone.” Klaus placed the device into the table “Also I should probably mention this but the gun he is sleeping with, you know the one under his pillow? I went to check it but it wasn’t there anymore.”

At Klaus’s statement all of their expression contorted to pure panic, Diego and Ben is ready to bolt out the door, even Vanya is already ready to go out and find Five.

As much as Allison is worried about his brother they can’t exactly just search the whole city. It would be impractical “Okay, here’s the plan. Diego and Ben you take the car drive north to search for Five. Vanya and I will walk around the neighborhood, Klaus you check the possible places Five could be, park, the library anywhere you could. Luther you stay here incase Five gets home. If one of you finds him, contact us okay?”

Nobody even bothered to oppose her, they all stood up from where they are seated. They didn’t even care that they are in their sleeping clothes, no all they care about is finding their little brother and making sure that he is safe.

Because hell would freeze over first before someone gets to take their brother away from them again.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five could finally see the academy again, he sighed. The lights are on. Meaning his siblings are awake.

Probably having a meltdown from him missing this late at night.

“Ah shit…” Five mumbled looking down at Mr. Pennycrumb who is still in his arms “Well Mr. Pennycrumb change of plans, you would met them tonight.” When Mr. Pennycrumb barks Five decided to set him down as they inch towards the academy.

Just before Five could open the door, it was opened by none other than Diego followed by his other siblings, the looked like they are going out. His brother looked at him “Five you little shit where have you been!?”

Despite his words Diego leaned towards him to inspect him for any other injuries, and when he found none he sighed in clear relief as he placed a kiss on Five’s head. Five frowned at the way his brother seems to be panicked. Before Five could even open his mouth Ben is already hugging him.

“Five we were so worried about you!” Ben said hugging him tighter “We were just about to go out to find you! We thought you are taken or something because you left your phone and Klaus said the gun you have is missing from your room!”

Now that Five could see them, it’s obvious that all of them just woke up. Five felt a little guilty for worrying them but in his defense, he never really thought he would be taking a walk this long.

“Let’s get you inside first Five okay? It’s cold out here and you’re not wearing any thick layers.” Allison said.

Suddenly their attention shifted to the puppy that is sitting near Five’s foot as the dog barks at them. Five broke the hug as he smiled at the puppy before picking him up. They could all clearly see Five’s expression upon looking at the puppy in his arms.

“Aww Five you got a puppy?” Klaus said already enjoying the prospect of having a pet.

Five stepped inside the academy with Mr. Pennycrumb in his arms, as they all followed him in the living room. Five sat down at the couch as he waited for his siblings to settle around him, he gently strokes Mr. Pennycrumb’s fur.

“First of all, I guess I owe all of you an apology for the ruckus.” Five started but his attention is still in the puppy in his arms “Second, I would like you all to meet Mr. Pennycrumb. He is my dog and if any of you have a problem with that then you can shove it up your ass because Mr. Pennycrumb will be staying with me.”

“Where did you got the… puppy Five?” Luther asked with pure genuine curiosity

“Mr. Pennycrumb…?”

Five grinned at Vanya’s direction “It’s a good name for a dog.” Was all he said “Anyway I found him while walking, in an alleyway 30 minutes from here. Someone left him there.”

All of them frowned, not believing that some people still abandon animals. Ben shakes his head “Five it’s really good that you got Mr. Pennycrumb but….” Ben kneeled down in front of where Five is sitting “Please promise us that you won’t do this again okay? You had no idea how much Diego panicked when he learned you were missing.”

Diego spluttered at the accusation “Hey you were the one rudely woke me up because Five is missing!”

Ben ignored Diego with a wave off a hand “Don’t listen to Diego, you know how he is.” All of them chuckled at the glare that Diego is giving Ben. “And if you can’t sleep at night and you need to walk that’s fine but at least let one of us know.”

Five bit his lips ready to argue but Mr. Pennycrumb just licked his hands so instead he sighed “Okay… that’s reasonable…”

All of them smiled, at least Five is cooperating with them with regard to his own safety. As Ben stood up, Diego sat beside Five, couch dipping because of the weight “So here is the deal, we will keep Mr. Pennycrumb but we need to make sure he has all the vaccination he needs. And a bath will be good.” Diego said.

Five beamed a smile at him that made Diego relax, all the earlier panic they felt is suddenly gone. Happy that Five is safe and made a new friend while at it. “Thank you Diego.”

Diego ruffled his brother’s hair “No problem buddy.”

“We could give Mr. Pennycrumb a bath right now! We still have hot water left!” Klaus piped in.

Five stood up, he went to Klaus’s direction grabbing his brother’s wrist as they walked out of the room “Klaus and I will be giving Mr. Pennycrumb a bath!” was all Five said before disappearing from their sight. They could all hear Klaus whooped in excitement.

They all looked at one another, relaxing as the threat of their little brother might be missing is gone.

“So… Five’s got a dog…. And he named it Mr. Pennycrumb for a reason…” Luther said awkwardly

Ben laughed “This might be good for Five, and he looks really happy with Mr. Pennycrumb so as his siblings we should support him with this.”

Vanya nodded already yawning “Well he could have named the puppy worst, and Mr. Pennycrumb isn’t such a bad name.”

Diego just shakes his head “Ben tomorrow make sure that Mr. Pennycrumb would be taken to the vet. Make sure he gets all the vaccine.” Ben nodded already taking out his phone to scroll for the nearest vet in their place.

“Well now that it’s all settled, I hope we don’t get a repeat of this.” Allison said as she stood up to fix the pot of coffee and cups, Luther helped her clean it up. Before they left Allison looked at them “You three get some sleep now. Vanya you still have rehearsals later and Diego you sill have work. Ben you sleep, and stop eating potato chips this late at night.” With that Allison and Luther left with the pot and cups.

Diego turned towards Vanya “What time is you rehearsals?”

Vanya yawned again before answering “I have to be there before 7, we need to start early because of the concert next month.”

Diego nodded “I’ll drive you there, I have an early shift at the police station anyway.”

Vanya frowned “But your workplace is in the opposite direction of where I have to rehearse.”

Diego shakes his head “It’s fine, besides you’ll have a hard time finding a cab to go there that early.”

Vanya smiled at his brother “I could take the bus…?”

Diego snorted at her “Yeah, no. No one in this family would be taking the bus.” Diego’s tone indicates that there will be no room for more argument.

Vanya hugged Diego who returned it “Thanks Diego, I really appreciate it.”

Diego smiled as they broke off the hug “No problem, you are my little sister after all.” Diego smirked as Vanya glared at him

“I am not little!”

“Five is almost taller than you.” Diego shrugged as he ignored Vanya’s glare.

Ben smiled as he secretly took a picture of their hug. It’s so heart warming to see them repairing their relationship as brothers and sisters. Ever since they came back, Diego has been treating Vanya, Five, and Klaus as if they were all the little siblings in the family despite being the same age. Diego has been more attentive to Klaus, often driving his brother around when Klaus suddenly wants a slushie at 3 am in the morning, making sure that Vanya is taking a cab instead of the bus, and indulging Five with his every request no questions asked. Hell even Diego seems to treat Ben like a little brother, often turning a blind eye with his unhealthy obsession with potato chips. One time Ben was absolutely heart broken that his favorite barbeque flavored potato chips are out of stock at the supermarket where they usually shop. Ben tried to looked like it was no big deal but Diego saw right through him so they drove to another supermarket and Diego insisted that they are not going home not until Ben got his chips. Ben was over the moon when Diego bought every stock of it at the 3rd supermarket they went.

Diego must have notice him staring because his attention went towards him “Go back to sleep Ben.” Diego firmly said leaving no room for argument.

Ben grinned as he turned off his phone “Got it big brother. Come on Vanya we wouldn’t want Diego breathing down our necks.”

With that Vanya laughed as Ben guided her out of the living room with Diego behind them. Before Diego returned to his own room, he made sure that Vanya and Ben entered their room first. As Ben closed the door and as he sat down in his own bed he wondered what is happening with Klaus, Five and Mr. Pennycrumb.

And just like that. They had a new addition to their small family.

**~o~oOo~o~**

They all woke up next morning around 8 am, Diego and Vanya are already gone. As Allison, Luther, Ben and Klaus walked towards downstairs to have their breakfast in the dining room, they were mildly surprise to see Five quietly sipping his coffee. This isn’t unusual after all their brother needs at least 3 cups of black coffee to function well in the morning, what is unusual is that he is sitting on the ground with Mr. Pennycrumb happily chewing a piece of bacon.

“You need to eat a lot Mr. Pennycrumb, I don’t want you to starve…” Five muttered to the dog as he handed Mr. Pennycrumb another piece of bacon. They all smiled at the adorable scene in front of them.

Five must have sensed their presence because he diverted his attention to Mr. Pennycrumb “Good morning.” Five simply said as he reached out for another piece of bacon to give to Mr. Pennycrumb.

They all muttered their good morning’s to Five as they sat down on the chairs. Wordlessly Ben sat near where Five is sitting. Ruffling Five’s hair before reaching down to pet Mr. Pennycrumb which the dog happily accepted.

“Have you already eaten Five?” Allison asked as she got a slice of bread with butter in it

When Five nodded, Allison hummed satisfied that his brother are starting to understand the importance of breakfast.

“Hey Fivey we could totally go to a pet store to buy whatever Mr. Pennycrumb needs.” Klaus said as he stuffed his mouth with eggs.

Five perked up at the suggestion, he looked at Klaus “That’s a good idea Klaus, good job.” Five picked up Mr. Pennycrumb as the dog happily barked at him. “I’ll be in my room, call me if we are leaving.”

“He really looks like a kid with his dog…” Luther dully noted as they stare at Five’s retreating back.

“Isn’t that a good thing though? Our little brother being a normal kid, why Luther do you prefer him going out and murdering people who offends him? Because I am so telling you, if yes you prefer that, the half of the population on Earth would die.” Klaus said as he finishes off his food, waiting for Luther’s reply.

Luther looks so put off by that thought that they laughed at his disturbed expression. “Mr. Pennycrumb makes Five happy so let’s just be supportive of it okay? Speaking of which…” Allison said as she got up and disappear for a second before returning back. She handed Ben her card as Ben took it “Here’s my ATM card, get the money you need for Mr. Pennycrumb and eat lunch somewhere Five wants. Don’t let Klaus handle the money, you know how he is. I’ll text you the pin.”

Klaus pouted “I’m wounded! My sister doesn’t trust me!”

Allison just rolled her eyes before standing up “I trust you Klaus with my life, but with my money? Not too much. Ben you are in charge of this shopping.” Allison said “I need to get ready, I have a meeting with my agency about me returning to being an actress.” With that she left them.

Luther finished his goof as he collected their finished plates to put it in the sink. “I need to check in the garden, call me if you need anything.” And with that only Klaus and Ben were left.

Klaus grinned at Ben “We could buy you years of worth of potato chips Benny boy.”

Ben looked tempted, but one of them needs to be responsible so he just chuckled “Klaus no.”

“Have you tried potato chips with ranch Benjamin?”

“….Ranch?”

Klaus just grinned. Ben sighed, this is going to be a long day.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As the three of them entered the pet store, Ben was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of animals that can be seen. Five tugged his sleeves to get his attention “You hold Mr. Pennycrumb while Klaus and I get what we need for him.”

Ben just smiled at Five as he handed the dog carefully, once Five is satisfied that Mr. Pennycrumb is in good hands, he dragged Klaus to the dog food section of the store. Ben shrugged as he absentmindedly pet Mr. Pennycrumb’s fur. Well might as well look at the different fishes the store has to offer.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Klaus presented Five with two large metal bowls, Five raised his eyebrow at the item in Klaus’s hands “Okay hear me out Fivey, the larger the better. And these are the only bowls they have in here that has a rubber at the bottom to prevent the bowls from moving as Mr. Pennycrumb eats and drinks.”

Five inspect the bowls and finds that Klaus might be on to something, so Five just nodded at Klaus as his brother dumped the bowls into the cart they have. “I’m thrilled that you are actually taking my opinion on this little bro!” Klaus said gleefully inspecting the rows of snacks that are available for puppies.

Five hummed giving Klaus a side glance that Klaus absolutely noticed “You might be an idiot Klaus but you are not incompetent. I know I could trust you with Mr. Pennycrumb, and so far, I have been right…” Five said as he dumped at least 10 packets of dog treats into the cart, it might be considered as too much but Allison is paying so Five didn’t really cared about the price of anything in the store.

“You mean that?”

The tone in Klaus’s voice made Five glance at him “Of course I do.” He said seriously. Klaus smiled as he gave Five a brief but firm hug.

“I knew you love me Fivey! I so know it!” Klaus said in a sing-sang tone that made Five shakes his head.

Deeming that Mr. Pennycrumb has more than enough dog treat, Five turned towards his brother who is checking all the ingredients on the dog treats that Five has dumped into the cart. “Come on idiot, I need your opinion on what leash to get Mr. Pennycrumb.”

The way Klaus beamed at him made Five’s day significantly better, not that he would say that out loud.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After an hour of shopping for various of things for the dog, the three of them went to a restaurant that allowed pets inside the establishment. As they wait for the food the three of them are engage in a conversation.

“I like mustard on chips.” Five shrugged at Klaus’s offended reaction

“Of course you do old man, mustards are disgusting taste like dirt that was processed.” Klaus made a vomiting sound with that, Five just scoffed at him “Ketchup is the best condiment for literally everything! It’s better even in eggs!”

Ben and Five shared a look of disgust at that “You are disgusting Klaus…” Ben said as Klaus glared at him “Said with love.” Ben made a kissy sound in Klaus direction that made Klaus grin. “I really want to try ranch though…”

“I think they have ranch here Ben, although you should try mustard.” Five said petting Mr. Pennycrumb who is sleeping at his lap peacefully.

“Stop forcing your weird taste to Ben, Fivey! Mustards are disgusting.”

Five sneered at Klaus “Your face is disgusting.”

Ben sighed as he shakes his head but couldn’t help but smile at the exchange, it’s a good thing that their food had arrived. And as Five had told him, they did indeed have a ranch. Ben dipped his spoon unto the ranch and was absolutely floored at the taste. He loved it! “We need to go to the nearest supermarket on the way home.” Ben firmly said that made Klaus and Five stop from eating.

“…Okay…?”

Satisfied with the answer, Ben poured the ranch in his fries and burgers. Five looked at him with a smile as Ben stuff his mouth with his food. They all continue to eat in silence, untroubled by the amounts of ranch that Ben is consuming. Looks like other than potato chips, Ben would have another thing to obsess about.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Diego and Vanya entered their kitchen, they didn’t even bother asking about why there’s a shit ton of bottles of ranches in the table. They have seen weirder shit in their house. So the both of them just shrugged, helping Ben put some bottles of ranch in the pantry.

As they were about to finish, Five entered the kitchen with Mr. Pennycrumb following behind him. “Ben where did you put Mr. Pennycrumb’s snacks?” Five asked

Ben thinks for a while, already putting the last bottle of ranch in the pantry. “Oh in the lower right cabinet, all of Mr. Pennycrumb’s stock of food and snacks are there.”

Five muttered a small thanks before opening the said cabinet. Diego didn’t even question the quantities of the foods and snacks for the dog, knowing Five he would really spoil his dog rotten. Five took out two snacks before presenting it to Mr. Pennycrumb “Do you like the beef or the chicken?” Five asked the dog who placed his nose on the beef flavored one. Five just hummed, placing the chicken flavored snack back in the pantry. “Okay but you need to eat the chicken also. You can’t have beef every single time.” Despite his words Five is already opening the snack and offering it to the dog.

The three of them basked in the content expression of Five as he feeds Mr. Pennycrumb. “How was your day Five?” Vanya asked after a couple of silence

Five hummed glancing at them but still being mindful of Mr. Pennycrumb “I had fun, Ben and Klaus are decent companion. And we also made sure that Mr. Pennycrumb has all of his vaccination. Allison was the one who sponsored it, speaking of which have you seen her?”

“We just got home, she’s probably still at her agency.” Diego said.

Mr. Pennycrumb is finally done eating, Five threw the empty plastic into the trash. “If you see her tell her I was looking for her.” Without any more explanation Five left, Mr. Pennycrumb happily following him out.

After a beat of silence, Vanya and Diego looked at Ben who is already in the middle of taking out a bottle of ranch out of the pantry.

Vanya giggled as Diego sigh, “So…. Ranch?”

Ben slowly nodded, hugging the ranch close to his chest. “If Five gets to have a dog, I get to have ranch…” he slowly said as if he would be making a lot of sense.

Vanya laughed “It’s okay Ben, we all like something weird. I like soy sauce on my eggs.”

Diego and Ben whipped their heads into her direction as she once again laughed at their expression of horror and disgust “You have issues.” Diego firmly said

“Don’t we all?”

The three of them grinned in understanding.

“Klaus likes ketchup on his eggs.” Ben said

Diego makes puking sound “This family is full of weird taste. That’s disgusting.”

Ben shrugged “You eat your eggs raw Diego shut up.”

It was Vanya’s turn to look at Diego with horrified expression on her face. “Stay away from me Diego!” she exclaimed as she tailed out of the room. Diego’s and Ben’s laughter echoing in the kitchen. She can’t even remember a good reason as to why she wants to be involved with her weird family. I mean _raw eggs_? Absolutely diabolical. 

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Allison returned to her room, she was absolutely drained and tired. She loved acting but the paperworks involved are no joke. As she entered her room, she saw a little yellow post it in her bed, she picked it up and she instantly smiled, already feeling herself lighter by the simple message.

_‘Thank you, Allison.’_

_-5_

Her smile widens, she would have this note framed in her room. If this is the kind of thanks she got from a simple thing she did, well Allison would do a lot more for her brother.

As Allison turned to her vanity, she noticed another post it note in the mirror. This time the hand writing is horrible, and in no way belongs to Five.

_‘Ben used your money to buy bottles of ranch enough to cover a whole field with it LOOOL! And I am the one you didn’t trust with your money!_

_P.s. I borrowed your eyeliner and I am so totally would return it when I finished it, THANK YOU MY DEAREST SISTER!!!’_

­ _-00400_ _(I’m Klaus BTW if you forgot my number)_

Allison took a deep breath, counting one to seven. She reminded herself that she loves all of her siblings equally and should not play favorites. So like the big sister that she is, she left her room, taking a deep breath, she shouted, **“BEN AND KLAUS YOU LITTLE SHITS!”**

**~o~oOo~o~**

Dinner was eventful, Allison scolded Ben and Klaus for a good 10 minutes in front of the whole family as the rest of them watch in amusement at how Allison looks like she is talking to her kids. Ben easily got off the hook after giving Allison his best innocent look and by playing the ‘I am once upon a time dead’ card that still somehow works. Allison sighed in defeat as Ben relish his victory, Klaus on the other hand got a plus 5 minutes of scolding about the natures of why stealing is bad.

“It’s not stealing if you know I had the eyeliner.”

Allison looked at Klaus with a deadpanned expression, adding another 5 minutes in her lecture, making it a 20-minute scolding which is a new record.

As they settled around the dinning room, Klaus is still pouting from the ordeal, Allison typing on her phone as she is still working even as they eat, Luther and Vanya is engage in a conversation about a plant, Ben is finishing his second bottle of ranch for that day, Diego looked horrified at the amount of ranch in Ben’s food while making sure that his other brother Five is eating, and Five is secretly giving Mr. Pennycrumb all of his vegetable but knows he is failing because Diego keeps on glaring at him.

Overall it’s a normal dinner time in the Hargreeves household. Well, normal in their own sense of normal.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As Five settled in his bed with Mr. Pennycrumb by his side, Five heard a knocking in his door. “It’s open.” He called out.

Diego entered his room, already changed out of his uniform, he closed the door behind him as he navigated his way towards Five’s bed. Diego sat down at the available space in Five’s bed.

Confused with the serious expression that Diego has, Five is about sit up but Diego stopped him. His brother then fixed the blanket making sure that it’s tucked neatly in Five’s chin, before petting Mr. Pennycrumb in his head as the dog relaxed in his touch.

“Five what you did the other day can’t happen again.” Diego started.

Five’s face contorted into a confuse one, and then it clicked. Diego was talking about the night he went for a walk. “It wasn’t my intention.”

Diego sighed, his hands going for Five’s head as he gently strokes his hair making Five relax at his brother’s action “It’s still not a knowledge to the public because of the information control that we do but… there is someone out there kidnapping and killing children around your age.”

“What?”

“You heard me right, we are trying to catch a child serial killer whose motive is still unknown. It started this month, so far we got 4 child victims all killed the same way.” Diego cringed as he is one of the detectives assigned to the case “With their eyes gouged out and their body disposed in the playgrounds. It’s one of the reasons why I am going to work earlier than I should have and coming home late.”

Five is no stranger into killing, after all he was a killer himself. But never did he kill a child, he refused to. “The only information we have is that he lures children, kills them and takes their eyes out. The connection we made is that he targets children whose eyes colors are uncommon. Out of the 4 children we identified, 3 of those children are confirmed to have striking green eyes…”

Diego cupped Five’s face “Green eyes that you have Five. That’s why I can’t have you doing that to us again. Do you know how scared I was when Ben woke me up telling me that you are gone?” Diego said “I know that you are an adult in a child’s body and that you can handle yourself, but please consider your safety okay? We still don’t know how dangerous this man could be. If he strikes at you if you are in a vulnerable state like what happened to us 4 months ago, I wouldn’t know how I would react Five.”

Five could clearly feel the intensity of Diego’s worry in his tone and the look that his brother is giving him. Five knows that he can’t argue with Diego with regards to this topic. So Five just sighed, relaxing at the warmth of his brother’s hand in his face “Fine, but only since you asked me nicely.”

Apparently, that was enough for Diego as his brother smiled at him “Good night Five…” he whispered “Good night to you too Mr. Pennycrumb.”

Five could feel how reluctant Diego is by leaving his room it shows in his eyes, Five rolled his eyes at how transparent his brother is when it comes to his own emotions. Before Diego could stand up, Five grabbed his wrist, as Mr. Pennycrumb perked up at the sudden movement. “Can I sleep at your room tonight?” Five asked silently.

Five grinned at how Diego’s face beamed at his question but tried to play it off by coughing and avoiding his gaze “Yeah that’s okay… I mean if you’re not bothered by the fact that I would wake up early in the morning.”

Five shrugged the blanket as Mr. Pennycrumb jumped off the bed. Mr. Pennycrumb is already heading towards the door as Five got out of his bed. Mr. Pennycrumb seems to know where they would be sleeping because he is actually leading the way to Diego’s room. Diego chuckled as he opened the door for Mr. Pennycrumb as the dog excitedly jumped in the much bigger bed, already curling at the end of the bed.

Five petted Mr. Pennycrumb before climbing on to the bed making sure to leave a space for his brother. Diego closed the door but didn’t lock it as he removed his shoes before climbing at the spot that Five left him. Diego is just glad that the moment he re-lived in the academy he bought a twin-size bed, absolutely refusing to use his old single bed. Five hummed as he settled in the bed, appreciating the softness of the pillow underneath his head. He reached out for his brother which the other accepted. Five sighed as he closed his eyes, curling at the body heat of his brother. Five never liked the cold, so any warmth is welcomed but only if it comes from his family “Good night Diego… Good night Mr. Pennycrumb”

“Good night Five.” Diego continued to stroke Five’s hair as his little brother’s breathing has even out indicating that Five is now asleep. Diego leaned down a little to place a kiss into his brother’s head. His thoughts are frantic as every time he closes his eyes, he could see the children’s dead body being replaced by the image of Five with his eyes gouged out instead.

But as he could feel his brother in his arms, asleep and safe, Diego calmed down. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Five, _they_ wouldn’t let anything happen to Five.

Diego would make sure of that, after all Five has protected them long enough, it’s high time that he returns the sentiment. And it’s not just Five that he has to protect, his whole family should be safe at all times, after all they are all what Diego has. The most important thing in his life.

Ben maybe was into something, when he says that Five’s presence is comforting. Not long, Diego could feel his eyelids getting heavy, he tightens his arms around his little brother’s body.

“Sleep well Five…” Diego closed his eyes, and for the first time that month, he fell into a dreamless sleep with his brother safe and asleep in his arms. Diego couldn’t ask for more.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: The next fic would probably be my favorite one. I already have everything planned in my head but feel free to leave some suggestions in the comments <3**


End file.
